gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
I Kissed A Girl (Staffel Sechs)
Für die Version von Tina aus der Episode Ouvertüre siehe I Kissed A Girl (Tina) ::Für die Version der New Directions-Mädchen aus der Episode I kissed a girl and I liked it siehe I Kissed A Girl (New Directions Girls) I Kissed A Girl ist ein Song aus der zwölften Episode der sechsten Staffel, 2009, und wird von Tina bei ihrer Audition für den Glee Club gesungen. Das Original stammt von Katy Perry aus ihrem zweiten Album "One of the Boys" aus dem Jahr 2008. Lyrics Tina: This was never the way I planned Not my intention I got so brave, drink in hand Lost my discretion It's not what I'm used to Just wanna try you on I'm curious for you Caught my attention I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it No, I don't even know your name It doesn't matter You're my experimental game Just human nature It's not what, good girls do Not how they should behave My head gets so confused Hard to obey I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it Us girls we are so magical Soft skin, red lips, so kissable Hard to resist so touchable Too good to deny it Ain't no big deal, it's innocent I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it Trivia *Der Song ist Tinas letztes bzw. chronologisch erstes Solo in der Serie. *Das ist das letzte Mal, dass Tina in der Serie singt. *Das ist das dritte Mal, dass der Song in der Serie gesungen wird. Das erste Mal war ebenfalls von Tina in Ouvertüre und das zweite Mal von den New Directions-Mädchen in I kissed a girl and I liked it. Jedoch ist es nur das zweite Mal, dass der Song auch veröffentlicht wird. *Mit diesem Song wurde mindestens ein Katy Perry-Song in jeder Staffel gecovert: I Kissed A Girl in Staffel Eins, Teenage Dream und Firework in Staffel Zwei, Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) und I Kissed A Girl in Staffel Drei, Teenage Dream in Staffel Vier und Wide Awake und Roar in Staffel Fünf. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang